Delsin Rowe
|image1= |caption1=''Ah, this fast-healing stuff is gonna come in real handy.'' |row1=Second Son Power Mimicry Future Delsin |row2=PlayStation |row3=Troy Baker |row4=inFamous |row5=''inFamous: Second Son'' |row6=Video Game }}Delsin Rowe is the main protagonist of inFamous: Second Son. He is playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information Delsin Rowe's Legacy Canon: *''inFamous: Second Son'' *''inFamous: First Light'' Non-Canon: *''The Sims 2'' *''The Sims 3'' *''Soulcalibur V'' *''Saints Row IV'' *''Brawl Legends (Manga)'' *''inFamous Retribution (Comic)'' Story Delsin's story is told through the point of view of Future Delsin. All other Delsins in this game are part of other characters' stories. He has always used his powers wisely during his time in Seattle, effectively choosing to spare the lives of the DUP and Augustine, convincing Fetch and Eugene to use their powers wisely, and even bringing himself to spare Hank Daughtry after the latter caused the death of Reggie Rowe. Delsin honors his brother's memory with a memorial he painted over his brother's billboard. Following in the footsteps of the Patron Saint of New Marais, Delsin dons the iconic courier jacket worn by Cole MacGrath, his heroic predecessor. (Hero Delsin) Delsin has become nothing but a destructive powerhouse bent on vengeance. When he arrived in Seattle, he chose to use his powers for his own benefit, always tearing through any DUP who stood in his way. After meeting Eugene and Fetch, Delsin convinced them to take out their anger on the local populace, exacting their revenge on anyone who simply looked at them the wrong way. After the death of his brother, Reggie, Delsin's rage leads him to murder Hank Daughtry and destroy Brooke Augustine without remorse. He returns to heal the Akomish tribe of the concrete injuries inflicted by Augustine, but when Betty turns him away, disgusted by Delsin's personality, he decides that if they don't want his help, he'll kill them himself, and destroys their longhouse. He is later mailed an old jacket by some guy named Zeke, who left a note saying the jacket belonged to Cole MacGrath. Not knowing or caring who MacGrath was, Delsin tosses the jacket into his closet, and disposes of the note. (Evil Delsin) Role: Delsin always tried his best to be a hero during his trip to Seattle. He chose to show mercy to unarmed DUP soldiers, never once ignored an injured civilian, and often led his opponents to less populated areas of the city to avoid accidental casualties. However, despite his good intentions, Delsin had a problem controlling his anger when faced with other Conduits. Rather than telling Eugene and Fetch to use their abilities responsibly, he convinced them to use them however they wanted, even if exacted revenge where mercy would be due. Despite blaming Hank for the death of Reggie, Delsin brought himself to spare the man's life, solely due to the fact that Augustine was the one to blame. After disposing of her, he returned to heal his tribe. However, they kicked him out when they saw how he acted around Conduits, and, unable to control his emotions, Delsin angrily attacked the longhouse, killing Betty and the rest of the Akomish. Unable to accept what he had done, Delsin goes into seclusion with Eugene and Fetch, self-punishing himself for his biggest mistake. A few years after going into seclusion, Delsin believes he's ready to face society again. He marries Fetch, names Eugene his best man, and prepares to begin a normal life. However, one night at home, Delsin is attacked by a rogue Conduit dressed in white. Even with full control of his abilities, Delsin is no match for the Conduit and witnesses him kill Fetch. Angered, Delsin attempts to chase down the Conduit, only for him to shoot Delsin with an EMP burst, temporarily disabling his powers. Delsin asks the Conduit his name before he escapes, and the man replies "Kessler". Vowing revenge on this "Kessler", Delsin finally succumbs to his rage and makes his way to Curdan Cay, shaking hands and absorbing the powers of all Conduits in captivity. He tracks down an inventor going by the name of "Agent Dunbar", and has him develop a chest device that will allow him to fully develop the powers he aquires immediately, without having to track down blast cores. Once the device is complete, Delsin is approached by a Conduit who exudes a power like none Delsin had ever sensed before. The Conduit calls himself "The Beast", and promises to share his overwhelming power with Delsin if he's willing to collect an army to wage war against the humans. Reluctant at first, Delsin shrugs off his offer, asking why he'd need an army. The Beast tells Delsin that he knows about the man named "Kessler", and claims that Kessler is building his own army. With the idea of getting his revenge against Kessler on the table, Delsin agrees to the "Beast's" terms. Rivals: Names: Bigby Wolf, Johnny Gat Reason: vs Bigby During Delsin's journey, he comes into contact with Bigby Wolf. The latter sees Delsin's abilities and mistakes him for a Fable breaking the rules. Likewise, after a run-in with Bigby's wolf form, Delsin mistakes him for a Conduit and wishes to absorb his powers. Wanting to take each other down, the two end up fighting. vs Gat After joining Bigby's search, Delsin and Wolf come into contact with Johnny Gat, who just left behind the Los Santos Trio. Similar to his run-in with Bigby, Delsin notices that Gat has special abilities, believing him to be a Conduit. However, Johnny doesn't have time to waste as he was separated from The Boss, and is trying to find him. Delsin wants to absorb Gat's powers, but Gat refuses to let him. Angered by his insolence, Delsin immediately challenges Gat. Connection: Bigby Both come from worlds where their kind must remain hidden. Fables are required by law to hide from "mundies", and any Conduit that shows their powers in public is branded a Bio-Terrorist and is hunted down by the DUP. In addition, Bigby is the sheriff of his town and Delsin's brother was a police officer. Both games also have a comic feel to them, as inFamous uses comic-styled cutscenes and The Wolf Among Us is based off of a comic series. Gat Both characters are, in a sense, criminals. Johnny leads the Saints alongside The Boss, both of which have pulled criminal activities in the past, and Delsin is known for tagging and being arrested by his brother on countless occasions. This incarnation of Delsin is also a notorious criminal, both to humans and Conduits alike. In addition, both characters have super powers. Both Saints Row IV and InFamous: Second Son recieved standalone DLC that stars a different protagonist from the source game. Gat out of Hell stars Gat and Kinzie, and First Light stars Fetch. Both standalone games also have exclusive content to owners of the original games. Gat Out of Hell carries over the design of The Boss from Saints Row IV if players have a save file on their system, and First Light allows owners of Second Son to play as Delsin in the game's Battle Arena challenges. Also, the main feature of Second Son is to absorb more powers, and the protagonist of Saints Row IV seeks to develop powers while in the simulation. Current Status: TBA Moveset Delsin is available in three variations. They are: Second Son (His moveset from the inFamous series), Power Mimic (He starts off with Smoke powers, but is given the ability to copy a single character's moveset. He will be locked into this moveset until he is KO'd and respawns), and Future Delsin (He has several "fusion" powers that are unique to this game.) In his Second Son variation, Delsin's taunts are part of his moveset, as they allow him to switch powers. This is the only variation where he can do so. Additionally, Delsin can choose his karma before battle. Some attacks will vary in design and performance depending on Delsin's Karma alignment. Power Mimic Delsin will copy a character's entire moveset, so his melee combos require no extra description. Normal Combos *'Neutral:' Delsin performs a basic melee combo with his chain. The attack changes depending on his variations and Karma. **'Smoke:' Delsin swings his chain around, engulfing it in fire. **'Neon:' Delsin's chain straightens and he swings it like a lightsaber. **'Video:' If Delsin has Hero Karma, he will transform his chain into a Video sword, swinging it around. If Delsin is Evil, he will form large Video claws, slashing at opponents. **'Concrete:' Delsin punches the ground with concrete gauntlets. **'Future Delsin:' Future Delsin swings his chain like a sword, then performs a stabbing motion. *'Forward/Backward:' If Delsin moves at a normal pace, he will swing his chain over his head to attack opponents. If Delsin is dashing forward, he will quickly swing the chain to the side, launching back opponents. *'Upward:' Delsin swings his chain upward, opening potential for combos. He can also swing it in an arc if used in the air. *'Downward:' Delsin swings his chain downward, peforming a tripping motion. This attack can be used multiple times. *'Running Animaton:' Delsin's running animation also changes with his powers. **'Smoke Dash:' Delsin dashes forward in the form of smoke. Unlike most running animations, this one is a brief dash forward, and players must intitiate another dash in order to keep moving. **'Light Speed: '''Delsin runs forward with an aura of Neon. He can also run up walls in stages with walls present. If he jumps while running, he can cover a large distance. **'Video Surge: Delsin dashes forward with Video wings. Like Smoke Dash, this can't be used indefinitely, as Delsin must continue to dash. If players jump and hold down the jump button, Delsin can levitate in place. **'''Boulder Dash: Delsin covers himself in Concrete armor and charges forward. This dash can damage opponents if it hits them. **'Future Delsin:' Future Delsin combines Light Speed with Video Surge. If he runs on the ground, he'll use Light Speed, which can be followed up with a jump + air dash combo to initiate Video Surge, allowing Delsin to run and glide across the stage. **'Power Mimicry:' Performs Smoke Dash until a moveset is absorbed, then turns into a traditional running animation. Smash Attacks *'Side:' Delsin concrentrates his current power into an energy burst. **'Future Delsin:' Shoots the opponent with a fiery ball of concrete. *'Up:' Delsin forcefully swings his chain upward, causing high damage. **'Future Delsin:' Thrusts his fist into the ground, spawning large Video/Neon claws that rise from the ground, knocking opponents upward. *'Down: '''Regardless of his current power, he will cover his arm in concrete and forcefully punch the ground, causing a bit of knockback damage. **'Future Delsin:' Thrusts a flaming concrete-covered fist into the ground, causing some burn damage to those hit by his attack. Special Moves (Future Delsin) *'Neutral- TBA''' *'Side- TBA' *'Upward- TBA' *'Downward- TBA' *'Super Smash- TBA' *'Final Smash- Ultimate Golem:' Delsin combines his four original powers and creates a large Video avatar encased in Concrete armor, boasting Smoke-enhanced Neon wings, armed with a molten, smoking Concrete shield and a Video-enhanced Neon sword. This transformation changes his moveset as this golem appears in the background of the stage: **'Neutral:' Delsin's golem punches the stage, releasing a wave of concrete shrapnel. **'Side:' Delsin swipes the stage with the Neon sword. **'Down:' Delsin releases a swarm of Video angels and demons that rain down on opponents. **'Up:' The Golem removes its head and throws it upward. It then crashes onto the stage, engulfed in fiery smoke. Special Moves (Second Son) In this moveset, Delsin's taunts allow him to switch powers. He performs different attacks based on his current power. *'Neutral- Basic Shot:' Delsin fires his basic projectile attack. **'Smoke Shot: '''Delsin fires a smoke shot. This move can be charged to fire a larger, more powerful burst. **'Neon Beam: Delsin fires a beam of Neon. **'Video Torrent: '''Delsin fires a continous barrage of Video blasts. This move can be used for up to three seconds before Delsin will stop firing. **'Concrete Shrapnel: 'Delsin fires a rapid barrage of shrapnel. Same as Video Torrent. *'Back/Forward- Rockets: Delsin fires his power-specific rocket. **'Cinder Missile (Smoke): '''Delsin fires a missile made of Cinders. **'Phosphor Beam (Neon): Delsin fires a concentrated beam of Neon. This can be charged for higher damage. **'Bloodthirsty Blades (Video): '''Delsin fires a barrage of Video swords. **'Concrete Barrage: 'Delsin fires large clumps of Concrete forward, dealing decent knockback. *'Upward- Recovery: Delsin performs a recovery move. **'Orbital Launch (Smoke): '''Delsin uses his Smoke powers to propel himself into the air. **'Neon Glide: Delsin dashes upward, allowing himself to hover with Neon. This can be combined with his dash to recover over long distances. **'Hovering Fire (Video): '''Delsin will dash upward with Video wings and is able to hover in place. While hovering, he can press the melee button to fire Video shots at opponents. **'Concrete Lift: 'Delsin uses his concrete to glide upward a few feet. However, once he reaches a certain height, he will begin to decend. *'Downward- Special Ability: Delsin performs the special power associated with his current power. **'Cinder Blast (Smoke):' Delsin fires a barrage of smoke pellets that will explode. They will also create a gas that will stun opponents, making them cough. **'Stasis Bubble (Neon): '''Delsin fires a blast that traps opponents in stasis bubble. Shooting the afterward will cause a high knockback explosion. **'Video Cloak: Delsin will turn into a Video surge, summoning Video angels and demons to fight alongside himself. **'Concrete Trap: '''Delsin shoots a ring of concrete at an opponent. If the attack connects, the concrete will encase the opponent's legs, making them unable to move for a few seconds. *'Super Smash- Karma Bomb: A Super Smash that changes depending on the Power chosen. If Concrete is chosen, Delsin will automatically switch to Smoke since Concrete has no Karma Bomb. **'Orbital Drop:' Using Smoke, Delsin flies into the air, turns over, then pile drives into the ground, creating a large wave of fiery smoke. **'Radiant Sweep: '''Delsin floats upward and releases a barrage of Neon blasts that explode on impact with opponents. **'Hellfire Swarm: Delsin creates a swarm of Video angels and demons that fly into the air and rain down on opponents, dealing massive damage. *'''Final Smash- Concrete Golem: Desin transforms into the concrete golem that Augustine uses. His moveset changes, allowing him to throw shrapnel, thrust the golem's fist into the ground, and create a swarm of concrete. Special Moves (Power Mimicry) *'Neutral- Handshake:' Delsin grabs his opponent's hand, absorbing their powers and copying their moveset. He will be locked into this moveset until he dies and respawns. *'Other Specials:' Delsin copies the specials of his opponent, but can't use them right away. Each of his specials will be Absorb Core, making him absorb a Blast Core to unlock his moveset, reflecting on the gameplay in Second Son. If no powers are copied, he'll use his Smoke Powers. *'Super Smash/Final Smash:' Same as opponent's. If no powers are copied, then Super Smash will be Orbital Drop. Final Smash will be Radiant Sweep. For some Final Smashes, such as one involving a Super Saiyan transformation or an Uchiha's Susano'o, the color of the energy will change depending on the Karma chosen for Delsin, being Blue if he's a Hero, and Red if he's Evil. Animations Taunts *'Up:' Delsin swings his chain around, then says "Come on, already." **'Future Delsin:' Delsin stretches his chain out and says "Let's get this over with." *'Side:' Delsin rattles a spray paint can and attempts to spray it, but nothing comes out. He says "Empty already?" and tosses it behind himself. This can cause minor damage if the can hits an opponent. **'Future Delsin (Evil): '''Delsin ignites a spray paint can and deliberately throws it away. It explodes shortly afterward, damaging opponents if they are hit by the explosion. **'Future Delsin (Hero):' Delsin looks at a can of spray paint, then puts it in his pocket, saying "I miss you, Reggie." *'Down:' Delsin sits down and plays a game on his phone, before getting back up to fight. **'Future Delsin: Delsin charges smoke in his arm, then says "Bring it on!" Taunts (Second Son) In this variation, Delsin's taunts allow him to switch powers. His default power is Smoke. If you use the same taunt twice, it will switch his powers back to Smoke. The powers are tied to a specific taunt and do not move to different inputs if players don't switch back to Smoke before swapping powers. *'''Up (Neon): Delsin drains a Neon sign that appears above him. *'Side (Video):' Delsin drains a TV that appears beside him. *'Down (Concrete):' Delsin drains concrete from a concrete vent that appears in front of him. *'Any Repeated Taunt (Smoke):' If Delsin repeats a taunt, a chimney will appear for him to absorb smoke from. Various *'Character Intro:' Delsin arrives onstage through a smoke dash. He readies his chain for battle and strikes a pose. *'Victory Screen: '''Delsin holds up a DUP helmet, then tosses it away. *'Losing Screen: Delsin crosses his arms and looks away. *'Idle Animation: '''Delsin stands in a hunched over, battle-ready stance, similar to Cole MacGrath. He will occasionally crask his knuckles or look around. Costumes *'Second Son: 'Delsin wearing his outfit from ''inFamous: Second Son. He's playable in Hero, Evil, and Neutral karma ranks. *'''Cole's Jacket: Delsin wearing Cole MacGrath's jacket. Playable as Hero and Evil only. *'Future Delsin:' Delsin wearing a long coat under his vest, fingerless gauntlet-like gloves, a technical chestplate, and no longer wearing his beanie. His hair is noticeably longer, too. Playable as Hero and Evil only. Dson.png Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:InFamous Category:The Crossover Game Category:Fighters Category:PlayStation Characters Category:Licensed Category:Console Characters